Flash back to Earth: part1
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Obi-wan is transported to the year 2000. What will he discover next. begining part.


*_Qui-gon and Obi-wan are on a secret mission to a distant planet, Earth. This technological home planet has strange and unusual types of electronics. Obi-wan makes a miss step landing on a 2023 first nav-computer. When he does a malfunction transports him back to the year 2000. What will he discover next? *_

It was a dark place. Cold. Wet. Obi-wan was surprised to see a planet in this condition. He never even knew about this planet, but he had to at least know what the name was. Even if it was secret. 

"Master, what planet are we on?" The master hesitated and kept a steady gaze ahead of him. 

"This planet is called Earth. It is our side of history that's long and forgotten."

"Then why did we come here?"

"Because proof of what happened to this world is only found here."

Obi-wan hadn't a clue what Qui-gon meant. He just followed the path led by his Master.

"Oh."

Suddenly, Obi-wan was taken with out a sound. Inflicting pain was sent to his side sending him to an unconscious state. His eyes blurred by darkness and his name spoken by his master echoed as he laid his head down lightly, only to remember shear pain. 

Qui-gon knelt down at his padawan's side. He saw the wound when he him-self felt a tremor in the force. Still, Qui-gon wasn't going anywhere else except back to the ship. Obi-wan was certainly not in the condition for action. So, he picked Obi-wan in his arms and walked back to the ship. 

Qui-gon would look at Obi-wan in the face every few minuets. Each time more despairing than the other. He knew that time was racing against him and Obi-wan. But when they got to the ship, it was gone. Qui-gon hesitated for the surprising moment. 

__

"Nothing lives here. Or am I wrong?"

Obi-wan opened his eyes only seeing Qui-gon's shock.

He said weakly, "What's wrong?"

Qui-gon was surprised to see Obi-wan awoke but gave a simple reply, "Our ship is gone."

Obi-wan noticed Qui-gon was still holding him, "You can put me down now."

Qui-gon did so without thought or question. Obi-wan felt sudden pain through his right side. He clenched his teeth trying to fight it off. He started to fall to the right when he landed on nav-computer. For some odd reason the screen popped on fuzzy and the computer went into overload. Qui-gon looked over at Obi-wan and in seconds his padawan disappeared. He rushed over and everything was off. For minuets Qui-gon thought of where he could be. He couldn't even feel the bond between them. Qui-gon sighed, "Where could he be? This technology is too old to transport anything is it?"

Hours went by. He began to accept Obi-wan's disappearance. For once, Qui-gon felt the most desperate to find the life of Obi-wan again. He had to hope. Just had to.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan landed in a back lobby. He sat up looking around. 

"Where am I?" 

He felt the building that was beside him. It was made of a rough stone and was straight like a wall. He stood up. Apparently, he wasn't wounded at all.

"What's happened? How did I heal so quickly? Well, maybe some of those people can tell me. I may even find Master."

Obi-wan stepped out into the streets. People brushed past him. Nothing but noise was around him. When he looked up, the buildings were small compared to Coruscant. As he identified every person who passed, there clothes were different and they would look at him in a strange way. 

He went over to a person, "Excuse me, but… where am I?"

He looked at him, "New York dude."

Obi-wan was certainly confused. First he gets wounded, then healed. He was on an old junky planet, then a lively different planet. Could this be what Qui-gon meant, "only truth of what happened to this world is found here"? Obi-wan didn't quite understand what has happened. He just continued walking down the sidewalk looking at the buildings here giggles of children and murmurs of adults.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mean while, Qui-gon was still in distress from Obi-wan's disappearance. He looked everywhere for the Meridian Cruiser but not a trace was found. The drips of old oil clanging onto the pieces of twisted steel. Nav-computers would flicker on monitors. But, still, Qui-gon had wondered what Master Yoda was looking for. As he kept walking about he noticed a small cave. The force drew him there. It told him that an answer to questions would be found. As he neared he noticed a small creature give a growl. Qui-gon backed up but did not pull his lightsaber from his belt. This was someone different.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan noticed a sign that was brightly colored. He started to walk over, dodging beeping cars that brushed past him. Finally, he reached the building. Obi-wan walked through the door to find men and women ordering drinks and socializing with each other. He felt the force connecting with one particular person. While walking, Obi-wan heard rude, as he for seen it, remarks. He stepped up to one woman. She was slim and tall with similar features as his Master Qui-gon. Her face glimmered with shock, only to find the short person she looked down upon. 

Obi-wan gulped, "Ah…"

"Look kid, Halloween is over!"

Her friends behind her laughed at him. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am looking for a tall man Named Qui-gon Jinn. Have you seen him?"

"Hey, down the street is a movie theater. Go watch one of those. You might find your imaginary friend."

"He isn't imaginary! Now you're coming with me!" He grabbed the young woman's wrist and pulled.

The young woman's friends ran after him. Obi-wan turned around and used the force to push them back. The woman looked at them fall backward and she turned forward.

"Who are you?" 

He didn't answer, but kept pulling her until he reached the wall he arrived at. 

"Look little kid I…" Obi-wan interrupted her.

"NO! You listen to me. What is this place? Why are you dressed in that type of… of clothes? And…" 

"This is the state of New York, I dress in the latest fade and the Date is January 1st, the year 2000! Okay?!"

"The year 2000?"

"Yes."

"I think your wrong because it's the actual year 4023."

"You can ask those people on the street. They'll agree with me."

"I traveled… back in time?" 

The Young teenager dropped her jaw, " Wow! Are you some kinda alien?"

"No, I'm human like you. What's your name?"

"Tracy… Tracy Korton."

"Well, Ms. Tracy, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi."

"You know what, you're gonna hang with me. But first, let's change that style of yours. While that's happening, you can tell me about yourself. Ok?"

"I guess it's alright."

They left off to the nearest mall. On the way Obi-wan started to ask about buildings and told bits about himself.

"So where were you born?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but the Jedi Temple would basically be my home. It's located on the planet Coruscant." 

"Oh. Well, I least thought you had lived on Earth all your life."

"To be honest I didn't know about Earth until today."

They stepped up to the mall. Obi-wan looked up at it, but the size was small compared to many buildings he's seen. Tracy gestured to come inside. 

"So, why do you dress that way anyway?"

"Because, it just happened to be that way I guess. Where are we going?"

"To SEARS, JUST FOR FEET, You know, to get clothes and shoes. And a new HAIR CUT!"

Obi-wan stopped, "I'm sorry but I like the way my HAIR IS and because of the tradition of Master Padawan relations NO Cuts will be issued on me!"

"Ok, Ok, no offense."

They walked into a store winding through isles and looking through different clothes. She would stop him and hold up Jeans and shirts to find the right size for him. 

"Ah, perfect. Now lets go get a pair of shoes. By the way what size shoe do ya wear?"

"Size? Look, I don't understand how things go here."

"Hey, these look like your size. Now let's go." 

They went and paid for the things. 

"Alright, you can stay at my place."

Obi-wan followed her to her apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Qui-gon went up to the little creature. He held out his hand and it came up to sniff it. The creature looked like an overgrown rat but had a shiny blue tone to its fur. Their eyes were beady and gray with a stripped tail. The creature looked up to Qui-gon, "Are you a Jedi Master?"

He looked strangely at the creature in a thought to himself _It can talk?_

"My name is Mojo. Please, do come in."

Qui-gon stepped in without a word. Maybe he could find where Obi-wan was.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan and Tracy walked in to her apartment. She handed him the two huge bags of clothes.

"Now go try these on. The bathroom is down the hallway second room to your right."

He nodded and left. Obi-wan noticed pictures down the short hallway. They looked like her family. No doubt about that. He lowered his head and moved on _I wish I knew my family and where I came from._ When he walked inside, he noticed some things were different, not all of them though. 

He dressed and walked out.

"So what do you think?" Obi-wan said annoyed. 

He was dressed in loose pants with a tee shirt. His shoes were Nike with twisted colors.

She smiled not on how he looked but the amount of frustration she some how felt in him.

"Cool!"

He sighed at the words. Tracy was reminded of his odd hair cut, "Can I at Least cut the braid?"

"NO! Like I said earlier I do NOT want my hair cut. It's Jedi tradition."

"Alright, Mr. Jedi. By the way what is a Jedi?"

Obi-wan hesitated. He never really bothered to learn the meaning of a Jedi, but he used what they did instead.

"We are peace keepers of the universe. I'm only in training in mastering the force."

"The Force?"

"It's a all living things around us. You see you are contained with the force. That's why it guided me to you."

"Oh, well, could you teach me?"

"As I said before, I'm only in training."

"Just teach me on what you know already. I have the time and I need to loose some of this excess energy anyway."

"Fine, if you insist. Just, you have to show me around."

"It's a deal."

They shook hands, making the agreement.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Qui-gon settled inside. It was crouched in Mojo's home, but if it allowed him a nice place to rest it was good ennuff for him. Mojo made tea for the both of them. The herbs and the leaves made it comfortably warm. Moments passed without a word and Qui-gon became relaxed. Each time he looked at the small creature the feeling of questions arose in him. Such odd feelings he hadn't felt since his first Padawan. 

The silence was broken by Mojo, "So, it seems your feelings put you at a loss. May I ask why?"

"My apprentice seemed to have disappeared. Plus my ship is gone too."

"Trouble it seems you are in. But if the boy you are looking for, then the boy you'll shall find. First rest. I will bring you pillow and blanket to you."

Qui-gon nodded in acceptation, yet amazed at the abilities of Mojo. But at this Point none of that mattered. What did was Obi-wan.


End file.
